Una pose de verdadera ¡JUSTICIA!
by Mecha Espectro
Summary: [Post-serie] Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y la paz reina en el universo justiciero, luego de recobrar su existencia. Y aún así, ¿qué podría inquietar la mente del poderoso titán gris? Por una vez, es algo que su fuerza sola no podría solucionar.


A meses del Torneo de Poder, todo transcurría con normalidad en el universo once.

Las Tropas del Orgullo habían reanudado sus actividades regulares con casi inmediatez luego de haber vuelto a su territorio, cruzando hasta los confines más lejanos de todas las galaxias en busca de mantener la paz, derrotando todos los malhechores que deseaban establecer caos y desasosiego.

La tranquilidad y el orden se mantenía entonces en todo el universo, y así se había continuado por un tiempo, lo que debería ser un hecho reconfortante; pero a pesar de ser así, casi durante todo ese tiempo, luego de sus experiencias en el Mundo de la Nada, había algo que a pesar de todo molestaba a Jiren.

Si su disposición y creencias fueran las que una vez tuvo, antes de enfrentarse al universo 7, a Son Goku, aquello que le irritaba lo hubiese considerado una trivialidad absoluta y una pérdida completa de tiempo; no, antes ni siquiera hubiese considerando lo que estaba pensando: todo lo que no fuera el poder y la fuerza era inexistente para él…

O así lo fue, pero ahora era diferente.

Cada vez que veía a los otros posar con todo vigor, algunas veces él de brazos cruzados en medio de todo ese entusiasmo, sentía su entrecejo fruncir y su corazón encogerse un poco.

Recordaba a Toppo haberle llamado cobarde una vez. No quería seguir corriendo de ello, ni ignorándolo completamente. Quizás antes sólo estaba usándolos, pero ya no quería que fuera así. Quería poder integrarse mejor en el grupo, poder sentir algo de la misma justicia que ellos sentían, de la misma llama que les movía a mantener la paz y hacer el bien.

Quería probar una nueva pose.

Aún así, a pesar de haberse decidido, no estaba claro el cómo comenzar a abordar su problema.

Suponía que preguntarle directamente a Toppo sería la mejor idea, como líder de las Tropas, él tenía muchísima más experiencia en ello.

Ahora, el cómo abordar a Toppo con su inquietud era otra cuestión, pero él siempre había sido directo con las cosas. Simplemente sería así con su líder y le preguntaría directamente.

Se decidió a hacerlo la próxima vez que derrotaran al villano de turno y tuvieran algo de tiempo libre entre ellos, y así lo hizo.

—Toppo, necesito hablar contigo.—Le había llamado aparte, mientras ambos supervisaban el cómo los demás terminaban de apagar las llamas del armatoste gigante que habían enfrentado, ahora completamente hecho añicos, y guiaban a los pocos civiles que aún quedaban fuera de la zona de peligro, manteniendo la calma.

Toppo se sorprendió un poco, quitando su mirada de los demás para volverse a verle.

—Jiren… ¿Sucede algo?—Frunció un tanto el entrecejo ante lo profundamente serio que había sonado su amigo.

Jiren arrugó el ceño por un momento, desviando la mirada, antes de verle de nuevo y asentir con algo de contrariedad en sus ojos.

—Quisiera hablar contigo lo antes posible. Necesito de tu ayuda. —Jiren apretó los dientes levemente, reprendiéndose mentalmente ante la forma en la que había formulado su petición; no quería sonar como si estuviera utilizando a Toppo. Hizo una rápida nota mental de medir mejor el cómo pedir algún favor de ahora en adelante.

Por su parte, la sorpresa de Toppo creció al ver todo el conflicto en las facetas de su amigo, y más importante aún, que necesitara de su ayuda. Aquello era algo muy serio, eso ya lo tenía claro. Aun así, si aquél problema que inquietaba tanto a su compañero era por algún villano, se le hacía muy díficil imaginar qué tipo de maquiavélico ser sería para tener así a Jiren, siendo que él era más fuerte que nadíe en todo el universo y más allá. Pero eso no sería algo que le detendría jamás de brindar una mano a su amigo, no importaba qué.

—Claro. Podemos vernos en el bar de la capital en el sector 32, después de terminar todas nuestras labores aquí. ¿Te parece bien?

Jiren sonrió un poco, algo de su conflicto siendo reemplazado por genuino alivio y aprecio en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, te veré allí.

Volvió entonces su atención a los demás, Toppo imitándole, ambos guerreros con sus mentes nubladas de pensamientos.

* * *

La ciudad, con sus interminables e inextinguibles luces, parecía pulsar con vida propia. Tal y como siempre había sido desde que la había conocido, y como debería seguir siendo mientras él y las Tropas siguieran aún en pie defendiéndola de cualquier peligro certero.

A pesar de haber viajado hasta allí juntos, Toppo y él habían partido caminos por el momento al pisar tierra en su nave. El líder le había dicho que se adelantara a su destino, pues no tardaría en unírsele, pero debía encangarse de un asunto muy rápido primero.

Jiren esperaba entonces, mientras sentía el templado pero no desagradable viento darle el rostro, observando las incontables luces de la ciudad por el balcón de la entrada al bar donde se habían dado cita.

—¡Jiren!—Ya antes de haber sido llamado, se había vuelto a su interlocutor, sintiéndole por fin hacer presencia. Jiren notó inmediatamente el cambio de vestimenta en su líder—. Lamento la tardanza, antes de poder llegar aquí me crucé con algunos civiles que requerían de mi asistencia, y también…—Toppo hizo una pausa, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras se volvía a ver tras él.

—¡Hey, Jiren! Espero no te moleste si me les uno a tomar sólo un par de copas.

El mencionado sólo parpadeó un poco en sorpresa por la jovial presencia del vice comandante de las Tropas, con vestimenta similar a la de su líder.

Toppo suspiró con algo de derrota.

—Lo siento, Jiren. Traté de detenerle y decirle que podríamos vernos otra noche, pero no quiso escucharme esta vez.

—¡Ah vamos, líder! El bar es lo suficientemente grande para los tres. Si lo que quieren es algo de privacidad para hablar, prometo irme a la otra esquina y no husmear en su conversación… mucho. No prometo no poder accidentalmente oír nada con estas dos que tengo aquí. —Señaló al tope de su cabeza, donde movió sus largas orejas a modo de prueba, todo aún en tono jocoso.

Toppo hizo un sonido de reprobación.

—Jiren, si te molesta, aún podemos intentar convencerle entre los dos de que vuelva en otra oportunidad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Un ataque doble con ayuda de Jiren? Pero que cruél, líder.

—Dyspo, por favor…

Jiren cerró sus ojos, meditando en sus opciones mientras sus otros dos compañeros seguían su pequeño debate. Tomando por fin una decisión, dirigió su vista seria a ambos.

—Esta bien, Toppo. Dyspo puede acompañarnos. Probablemente también necesite de su ayuda.

Ambos habían detenido su conversación inmediatamente al oír la voz de Jiren empezar a hablar, pero no pudieron detener la sorpresa que les embargó al escuchar lo que tenía que decír, especialmente lo último.

—¿Q-qué? ¿M-mi ayuda?—El conejo morado le vió con una estupefacción perfectamente reflejada tanto en su expresión como en su voz.

Toppo le miró con algo de sombrio.

—Dyspo, ya te había dicho que era algo muy serio.

—Ya, pero, sólo me dijistes que debías tener una conversación seria con Jiren, pero con él todas las conversaciones siempre son serias —Al oír otro sonido de reproche por parte del otro, se apresuró a rectificar mientras recuperaba algo de postura, pero dejando de lado ya cualquier atisbo de juego—. P-pero claro. Entiendo. Pensaba aligerarles un poco el ambiente, pero esta vez si que debe ser más que serio asi que, no será así.

Toppo eligió no comentar nada acerca de su razón inicial para querérseles unir. Sabía que Dyspo no tenía malas intenciones, sino al contrario, a pesar de que hacer chistes no fuera lo más apropiado en aquella ocasión. Además de que, como ya lo estaba demostrando en aquella oportunidad, sabía que su veloz compañero comprendía el cuando ser serio cuando el momento así lo dictaba.

O al menos eso pensaba, pero Jiren les sorprendió de nuevo con lo siguiente que les dijo.

—No. Esta bien si deseas bromear. Pero hazlo sólo después de que me escuchen. —Jiren les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de empezar a andar hacia la entrada del bar, dando a entender que le siguieran.

—Ahora si no entiendo nada. —comentó al aire Dyspo, aún con cierto perplejo. Toppo sólo emitió un sonido pensativo en respuesta, tan confundido ahora como el conejo, mientras ambos se dispusieron a seguir a su camarada dentro del establecimiento.

* * *

El ambiente dentro del bar era placentero. A esas horas, era el momento justo donde había clientela, mas no a rebosar, por lo que resultaba la ocasión perfecta para relajarse conversando mientras se disfrutaba de algunos tragos.

Jiren se encaminó a una esquina algo apartada de la concentración más grande de personas, sabiendo casi por instinto los asientos preferidos de sus compañeros siguiéndole a sus espaldas, a pesar de nunca antes haber siquiera puesto un pie en aquél establecimiento.

Ambos se sentaron a cada lado del guerrero, con aprehensión, confusión y sobretodo, suma curiosidad por lo que querría pedirles inundándoles la mente.

—Toppo y Dyspo —comenzó, viéndoles a la par que mencionaba sus nombres—, iré al grano.

Dyspo se sintió tragar con nerviosismo.

—¿Sin bebidas, eh?—Trató de no reír igual con nervio al escuchar de nuevo la reprimenda no verbal de su líder venir del otro lado de Jiren—. Lo siento, sólo tengo permiso de bromear luego, lo comprendo.

Jiren decidió dejar aquello pasar. Quizás no le conociera tan a fondo como a Toppo, pero sabía que la disposición de Dyspo ante casi todo era de querer hacer de las cosas un juego, pero aún así sabía claramente cuál era su posición y era un miembro sumamente valioso dentro de las Tropas del Orgullo. Y también, tenía mucha experiencia con lo que afligía la mente del poderoso combatiente.

Poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, y observándolas con una intensidad palpable que aumentó la ansiedad en sus acompañantes, por fin pronunció en voz alta lo que llevaba fastidiándole desde hacía ya un tiempo.

—Quiero que me ayuden a encontrar una nueva pose —Y al darse cuenta de cómo había formulado de nuevo su petición, recordó fugazmente su nota mental de medir mejor sus palabras, y se apresuró a añadir un—: Por favor. —antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Ambos compañeros se quedaron en silencio sepulcral, tomados completamente desprevenidos ante sus palabras.

—Q-qué-... — comenzó el menos fornido de los tres, para luego empezar a reír, sus carcajadas aumentando en volumen mientras procesaba por completo lo que Jiren les había dicho.

—¡Dyspo!—A pesar de que Toppo también tenía problemas para comprender del todo aquella petición al inicio, sentía que reírse de ello no era la reacción apropiada. Jiren no era de bromear.

—¡Lo siento, perdón perdón! Pero es que, ¡aquí estabamos tú y yo pensando que sería algo muy serio y resulta que sólo es esto!

—Dyspo, las poses son algo sumamente serio...—Trató de no tomar ofensa al que su compañero quisiera restarles importancia.

—Y-ya, lo sé pero, no al estilo de la destrucción del universo o algo similar.

A pesar de no gustarle del todo, en ello sí debía darle la razón, emitiendo aún así un sonido de reproche mientras el otro terminaba de reír, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Pensaban que les hablaría de la destrucción del universo?—vino entonces de Jiren, quién les veía entre curioso y contrariado.

Dyspo tomó aire, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pues no sé exactamente Toppo pero, sé que yo sí imaginaba que sería algo así. ¿Quizás nos hablarías de algún malvado al que no podrías enfrentarte sin nuestra ayuda? Aunque no sé si alguien así de verdad pueda siquiera existir, pero de todas formas, pensaba que sería así —Señaló a Toppo entonces con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Y a juzgar por como nuestro líder estaba actuando antes, él también pensaba algo similar, ¿no, líder?

El susodicho líder sólo suspiró.

—Pues, no puedo negarlo. Esos fueron mis primeros pensamientos —vió entonces a su amigo, sintiéndose avergonzado por haber saltado a conclusiones sobre él—. Lo siento, Jiren.

—Bueno, es difícil no pensar que nos hablaría sobre algún villano cuando lo único en lo que siempre pone atención Jiren es en vencer a cualquier malhechor, ¿no es así?—Dyspo se cruzó de brazos, seǹalando ahora de quien hablaba con un gesto—. Si mira, ha venido a vernos aquí sin siquiera dejar el uniforme. Probablemente no tienes ningún traje de vestir más casual contigo, ¿cierto, Jiren?

—Dyspo…

—Relájate líder, tengo permiso de bromear. Además de que no lo comenté a mal.

Jiren había fruncido el ceño ante la observación del vice comandante sobre su vestimenta.

—Es cierto —Comenzó, a lo que los otros dos guardaron inmediato silencio—, no tengo ningún traje como el que visten. Quizás luego sea tiempo de encontrar uno —continuó con seriedad, para luego dirigirse a sus nuevamente asombrados acompañantes—. Necesitaré de nuevo su ayuda cuando eso pase, muy probablemente.

Los otros dos, sin salir de su impresión, se limitaron a acceder a asistirle sin dejar de parpadear.

—C-claro. Como digas…

—J-Jiren. Si puedo preguntarte, el traje, una nueva pose… ¿a qué viene todo esto?—Toppo realmente quería comprender por lo que estaba pasando su amigo.

Jiren le observó con detenimiento por unos instantes, antes de responderle con toda seriedad y determinación.

—Deseo poder integrarme mejor a las Tropas del Orgullo, y crear verdaderos lazos de amistad no sólo contigo, sino con todos los demás miembros también. —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, con un dejo agridulce. Recordaba de nuevo las palabras de Toppo luego de haber sido restablecidas sus existencias, y realmente no quería seguir huyendo de entablar una camaradería genuina, sobre todo con él, pero con los demás a su vez.

Tanto Toppo como Dyspo le vieron en silencio perplejo, antes de ambos sonreír.

—Ya veo, así que has decidido seguir abriéndote a nosotros —La sonrisa del gran líder se ensanchó—. Me alegra mucho saber eso, Jiren. Espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas, siempre que me necesites. Nunca dudes en acudir a mi para lo que sea, amigo mío. —Posó una de sus manos en el hombro del guerrero, dándole un apretón amistoso.

—Igual yo. Siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo —Se unió el vice comandante, sonriéndole con seguridad, antes de que esa sonrisa se tornara algo más apenada al recordar algo—. Y oye Jiren, de verdad siento haberme reído antes.

—Esta bien. Comprendo bien el por qué de tu malentendido. Además, sé que no eres tú si no te lo tomaras a juego. —Le sonrió con algo de humor.

—O-ouch, esa me dolió. Nadie aquí me toma en serio. —comentó, sin realmente ofenderse.

Esta vez, fueron las carcajadas de Toppo las que se hicieron escuchar.

Al calmarse, le formuló una pregunta a su amigo.

—Pero tengo otra duda, Jiren. Si lo que deseas es realmente entablar lazos de amistad con nosotros, ¿Por qué deseas cambiar tu pose?

—Cierto. Tu pose actual no está mal, pienso que se ve genial y misteriosa.

Jiren frunció el ceño.

—Es difícil ponerlo exactamente en palabras pero, mi pose actual es muy… cerrada. Aislada de todos —Observó de nuevo sus manos con intensidad—. Siento que el cambiarla me ayudará a establecerme mejor dentro del grupo; entender mejor la clase de justicia por la que luchan. —Apretó uno de sus puños con determinación.

Toppo le sonrió, sintiendo que podía comprenderle mucho mejor ahora.

—Entiendo. Pues si es así, trataremos todas las poses que desees hasta que encontremos una que te parezca bien.

—Y que encaje con el grupo también, ¿eh?—vino de Dyspo.

—Hmm, cierto. Pero por ahora, lo más importante es que Jiren se sienta a gusto con su pose.

Ambos continuaron discutiendo un poco sobre aquello, mientras Jiren sentía una pequeña sonrisa adornarle el rostro sin poder evitarlo. Estaba de nuevo sintiendo algo que llevaba alguna vez ya mucho tiempo sin haber sentido, y eso era camaradería y la cálida sensación de compañerismo.

—¡Pero antes!—vociferó la cabeza principal de las Tropas, al parecer ya dando por terminado su pequeño debate con el otro miembro del grupo —, ¿Qué tal si brindamos un poco por la amistad, y sobretodo, por nuestro compañero y amigo Jiren? Dyspo, si nos haces el honor.

Dyspo rió un tanto.

—¡Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso, gran líder! Ya regreso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Se levantó de su asiento dando un guiño, dispuesto a ir a la barra, antes de recordar de nuevo algo—. Ah cierto, Jiren. Tú nunca nos has acompañado a este bar, ni a ningún otro en realidad, así que no sé cuáles serán tus preferencias. ¿Quieres beber algo en particular?

Jiren pareció ponderar su interrogante con una seriedad graciosa para el tipo de pregunta que era.

—No, no realmente. Mientras no tenga mucho contenido de alcohol, estará bien.

Dyspo le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces podrías tomar lo mismo que yo! Espera a que lo pruebes, ¡es muy bueno!

—¡Espera, Dyspo! ¡Si es así, tráele a Jiren la misma bebida que a mi!

—¡Muy tarde, líder! ¡Yo lo pedí primero!—Bromeó la veloz ráfaga que se alejaba ya de ellos.

—¡Dyspo, cuidado con los civiles, no vayas tan rápido!—Sabía que no debía preocuparse mucho puesto a que su control sobre su velocidad era excepcional y podría detenerse en seco si se cruzaba con muchas personas en su vía, pero aún así, debía mantener cierto código al recordárselo.

Se sintió suspirar un poco mientras volvía su vista al frente, viendo las luces a través del ventanal sin verlas realmente.

—Ese Dyspo no tiene remedio.

—Así parece —vino de Jiren. Al Toppo ver de reojo la discreta sonrisa que portaba su amigo, rió un poco.

—No parece molestarte.

—En absoluto. Es extraño, me parece algo agotador, pero es un cansancio... agradable —Su sonrisa se ensanchó por un momento, al igual que la de Toppo.

Decidió dejar pasar un pequeño silencio placentero, antes de tener que inevitablemente romperlo.

—Así que una nueva pose, ¿eh?—Se dirigió de lleno al guerrero a su lado—, ¿Y ya tienes alguna idea de cómo podría ser, o empezaremos de cero?

Jiren le miró con duda.

—No lo sé realmente, diría que tendremos que comenzar desde la nada.

—Ya veo, desde cero entonces. —El líder comenzó a considerar cuáles podrían adaptarse mejor al físico y personalidad de su amigo, antes de ver sus pensamientos interrumpidos.

—Toppo…

El susodicho dirigió su atención a Jiren, quien parecía verle con todas las ganas de querer decirle algo más, por lo que quiso alentarlo.

—¿Sí? ¿Sucede algo?

Pero al final sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de nuevo.

—No, no es nada.

Jiren sentía que ya estaba imponiéndole mucho a su líder, pero a la vez, sabía que Toppo realmente querría ayudarle y que era ya inútil echar todo aquello para atrás. Además de que no quería. — _No sabía que podías ser tan cobarde.—_ volvió a resonar en su mente. Ya había tomado una decisión, y no pensaba arrepentirse ahora de ello.

—Jiren… si por alguna razón piensas que estás imponiendo demasiado, o que no voy a ayudarte, te equivocas.

El mencionado le miró con asombro.

—Lo que dije antes lo dije muy en serio. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. —declaró con fuego en los ojos.

Jiren sólo le observó con sorpresa unos segundos más, antes de sonreírle nuevamente.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Muy bien —El líder volvió su mirada al ventanal, reanudando sus consideraciones anteriores, eligiendo centrarse de nuevo en el tema que les competía—. Sabes, estaba pensando que también podríamos pedirle ayuda a los demás miembros, si no te molesta. Estoy seguro de que todos querrán aportar alguna idea, y además, quizás algunos podrían ayudarnos también a practicar antes de poner tu nueva pose en acción.

—¿Qué, qué? ¿Hablando de práctica ya? Pero si me fui hace nada, ¿Cómo es que ya decidieron tan rápido?

La voz del veloz miembro se les unió de nuevo, antes de que su dueño tomara su asiento de nueva cuenta.

—No, aún no decidimos nada. Sólo hablaba de pedirles una mano también al resto de las Tropas, si a Jiren no le molesta.

—Oh, entiendo. Es una gran idea —Dyspo miró a Jiren, quién le estaba observando muy seriamente. El conejo arqueó el entrecejo—. Oye, ¿sucede algo?

—Parpadeé muchas veces, y aún así no estabas aquí. —Fue lo que finalmente le dijo.

Dyspo no supo cómo tomar aquello, porque la expresión en su rostro y sus palabras nuevamente no encajaban.

Toppo sin embargo, se lo tomó como la broma que intentaba ser, y rió un poco.

Al verle reir, Dyspo también rió, aunque sin tanto humor.

—Tener a Jiren bromeando va a ser algo difícil de acostumbrarme, aunque sea algo bueno sin ninguna duda...

Jiren emitió un sonido pensativo.

—Tendré que mejorar mi humor, entonces.

Los otros dos se le quedaron observando de nuevo con estupefacción, que luego fue interrumpida nuevamente por las carcajadas de Dyspo.

—Dyspo…—Nuevamente vino el reproche del líder, aunque sin mucho recriminio.

—¡L-lo siento, de verdad! ¡Pero es que jamás pensé que escucharía una línea como esa venir de Jiren! ¡Pero esta bien, esta bien!—El conejo le dio unas palmadas al brazo de su compañero, aún entre carcajadas—. Si lo que quieres es mejorar tu chispa, ¡yo puedo ayudarte con mucho gusto!

—Oh no. Jiren, no aprendas nada de él.

El susodicho estuvo a punto de reir un tanto ante la obvia exasperación de su amigo. ¿Y no era aquello algo ya todo un acontecimiento, el experimentar ganas de querer reír? Sentía que las cosas estaban quizás dándose muy rápido ahora, pero a la vez, extrañaba tanto el poder sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo recientemente. Era tan emocionante como aterrador, pero no quería dejar que el miedo a perderlo todo de nuevo, a ser traicionado de nueva cuenta, arruinara el momento ni la oportunidad que se le presentaba para volver a formar nuevos lazos verdaderos.

Jamás pensó que tener de nuevo amistades podría ser algo a lo que anhelara con entusiasmo y esperanza una vez más.

—Por cierto, Jiren —El mencionado apartó sus pensamientos al escuchar a Toppo llamarle, quien volvió a posar una de sus manos sobre su hombro, viéndole con seriedad—. Comprendo el que quieras cambiar, y el porqué, pero que sepas que tampoco debes cambiar radicalmente el quién eres para ser nuestro amigo.

—Heh, cierto —se le unió Dyspo—. Aprende algo de humor, pero tampoco empieces a soltar muchas líneas graciosas durante las batallas ó acabarás por robarme el puesto, ¿eh?

—Dyspo, realmente no tienes remedio.— le dijo su líder negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro reflejada también en el rostro de Jiren.

—No te preocupes. Sé que a alguno de los dos aún deben tomarle en serio, así que buscaré no sobrepasarme.

—Q-qué… ¡O-ouch! Hey, Jiren, esa estuvo cruel. —Pero el hecho de que estuviera riendo un poco a la par que Toppo significaba que no se lo había tomado personal.

—¡Dicho eso entonces!—Toppo le dió unas palmadas, antes de volverse y continuar hablándoles sobre sus ideas para con la nueva estancia de su amigo, a lo que los otros dos se le unieron, uno más conversacional que el otro.

Pronto les trajeron sus bebidas, a lo que interrumpieron su conversación para hacer el brindis que había propuesto el gran líder.

Y tal como había dicho Dyspo, la bebida que le habían traído tanto a él como al guerrero gris era deliciosa.

—La próxima vez, deberías probar de la mía.—

Disfrutando aún del sabor y el pequeño ardor de licor en su garganta, Jiren se volvió a él, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.—

A Toppo le alegró saber que su amigo estaba dispuesto a repetir aquella experiencia.

—Y con suerte tendrás un nuevo traje la próxima vez también. —agregó el veloz conejo con gracia, guiñandole un ojo.

Los tres continuaron su plática, el tiempo pasándoles ameno mientras las luces de la metrópolis continuaban bañándoles a través del cristal.

* * *

Al transcurrir las semanas, Toppo y Dyspo cumplieron su palabra en ayudar al guerrero gris, hasta con prácticas ocasionales incluidas. Y además, ya que Jiren había dado su visto bueno a la idea, el líder de las Tropas del Orgullo le había comunicado a los demás miembros del problema de su amigo, buscando también de su cooperación y de cualquier idea que pudieran tener.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron tanto como lo habían hecho las dos cabezas principales de su grupo, pero no tardaron luego en hacer escuchar sus comentarios e ideas. Al final, aquello había terminado con Kahseral también uniendoseles en práctica cada que podía.

Algunas de las poses propuestas por los demás eran algo… _peculiares_ , y terminaban con un Dyspo retorciéndose a carcajadas casi en el suelo mientras Jiren le veía a él y a Toppo, quién trataba de disimular su sonrisa, con contrariedad en el rostro. Kahseral tenía algo más de suerte ocultando su gracia, pero su único ojo orgánico le traicionaba con su brillo.

Así continuaron las semanas, entre discusiones amistosas, prácticas (algunas más fructíferas que otras), y reuniones luego a tomar un par de tragos mientras continuaban hablando y pasando momentos agradables entre ellos.

Jiren llegó a pensar, que aún si no podían encontrarle una nueva pose que le encajara, ya el tiempo que había compartido con los demás había merecido la pena toda aquella experiencia.

Pero el día llegó en el que finalmente dieron con la estancia perfecta.

A sus dos amigos se les hacía difícil contener la emoción por él.

—¡Jiren!— sintió una gran mano en su hombro casi vibrando con entusiasmo.

—¡Esta es! ¡Esta debe ser! ¡Es fenomenal! Que mal que Kahseral no pudiera venir a la práctica de hoy, ¡se ha perdido de algo grandioso!— Dyspo por poco no daba pequeños saltos en su lugar.

Jiren no podía evitar la sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara. Era difícil resistirse a la gran energía que exudían sus compañeros, además de su propia alegría por haber finalmente dado con lo que anhelaba.

—Tendremos que mostrársela luego a él y a los demás en acción, ¿no es así, amigo mío?— sintió la mano apretarle el hombro con calidez, a lo que Jiren le respondió con una expresión decidida, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.—

Y así lo hizo.

Los demás miembros quedaron tan encantados como lo habían estado su líder y vice comandante, felicitando a Jiren y riendo contentos a la vez.

A Jiren le complacía profundamente. Volvía a sentir de nuevo la llama del compañerismo avivarse en su interior, viendo los rostros sonriéndole y buscando realmente entablar conversaciones con él.

Sentía el entusiasmo crecer, y su idea de cambiar de pose justificada. De verdad esperaba buenas cosas para con su relación entre los demás mejorar de ahora en adelante, y le era difícil no desear que esos días en los que realmente podría considerarlos a todos amigos pudieran llegar más temprano que tarde.

* * *

 _ **Quizás suene pretencioso decir esto pero, Jiren no es un personaje que me parezca muy complejo (aunque siendo sinceros, ningún personaje en Dragonball lo es (quizás Piccolo ó Vegeta puedan contar, quizás)). Pero me parece que ahora, después de haberse abierto más a filosofías diferentes a la suya, el personaje tiene potencial.**_

 _ **No sé cuánto he logrado captar ese potencial aquí, si he logrado captar algo en realidad, ó si me he excedido y puesto al personaje muy OOC, como le dirían. He tratado de basarme más por como actuaba ya al final de la serie, en los dos últimos episodios, sonriendo abiertamente e incluso con ambiciones diferentes a sólo volverse egoístamente más fuerte, pero no sé si alcancé mi cometido. Si tienen alguna opinión sobre ello, no duden en decírmela. Aquí está esto para pasar el rato, de todos modos.**_

 _ **Y acerca de la nueva pose, tenía una pose específica en mente, pero era la cosa más trillada del mundo, así que opté por dejarla a su imaginación.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir por ahora, les dejo. Gracias por leer. :)**_


End file.
